


Surely, Hope

by emiliers



Category: Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliers/pseuds/emiliers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere along the way, their paths diverged. But, even now, he knows that neither of their choices were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surely, Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written Dec. '09

Hizumi finds Ayumu at the piano, as he always seems to be now. It disturbs him, to see Ayumu so focused, so intent on a goal. It reminds Hizumi of himself before he realized--before he came face to face with true despair.   
  
But, there is a difference.   
  
Ayumu had already met with despair and yet, even so...   
  
"Hey," Hizumi greets, cheerfully. It is more of habit now than otherwise--being cheerful, that is. "How're you doing?"   
  
Ayumu doesn't stop playing, as if he had not heard. Of course, Hizumi knows better. They had been through this before; Ayumu never began talking until he finished the song.   
  
Finally, "Nothing has changed since the last time you asked me that." A light smirk. "I should be asking you that question."   
  
Hizumi returns the smirk with a smile. "I'm as well as I can be. The experiments are progressing pretty well, though. We're getting close, Ayumu. Really close. I can just feel it."   
  
Ayumu nods in understanding. (This is one of the times when Hizumi finds himself glad that he has Ayumu as a friend. Ayumu understands and there is never any need to accept empty pity or distant words of comfort.) He presses a note on the piano, letting it ring out loud and clear.   
  
"I still can't believe this is the path that you chose," Hizumi comments.   
  
Another smirk. "I can't quite believe it either."   
  
If it had been anyone else, Hizumi would've pestered them for an answer--a reason why--but, with Ayumu, he already knows--though he doesn't quite understand.   
  
Yet another difference between them--Hizumi _knows_ , but Ayumu is the one that truly _understands_.   
  
"How about you? Do you like the path that you have chosen?"   
  
Without hesitation, he answers with, "Yeah, I do," and a smile. Then, "I-- this'll probably be the last time I will be able to visit you, Ayumu." Hizumi does not give the reason why.   
  
Ayumu does not ask for it. He already understands.   
  
And, similarly, Hizumi finds that he is beginning to understand too. So, he merely smiles in his usual way and lets himself out. He does not ask for the words that he knows Ayumu wants to say. It is something unspoken between them--an agreement, a promise.   
  
_Thank you and Farewell_


End file.
